Nils no Fushigi na Tabi
— японский детский аниме-сериал, адаптация одноимённой шведской сказки Чудесное путешествие Нильса с дикими гусями, написанной Сельмой Лагерлёф. Это самый первый проект студии Pierrot. Музыку для мультфильма написал известный чешский композитор Карел Свобода. Мультфильм планировали выпустить в кинопрокат, однако сразу выпустили на видеокассетах. Основной сюжет был в общем сохранён, однако в мультфильме появляется новый ключевой персонаж — домашний хомяк Нильса. А персонажу из оригинальной сказки — лисе Смирре выделяется гораздо больше внимания. Аниме-сериал показывали также в Канаде, во Франции, Испании, Италии, Германии, Швеции, Нидерландах, Финляндии, Ирландии, Бельгии, Греции («Το θαυμαστό ταξίδι του Νίλς Χόλγκερσον»), Болгарии («Чудното пътуване на Нилс Холгерсон с дивите гъски»), Польше («Cudowna podróż»), Португалии, Румынии, Словении, Словакии, Венгрии («Nils Holgersson csodálatos utazása a vadludakkal»), Израиле («נילס הולגרסון»),, Турции («Uçan Kaz») ,арабских странах(«مغامرات نيلز») , Гонконге, Китае, в ЮАР (переведён на Африкаанс) и Албании. Однако в Германии значительна часть сериала была вырезана и сжата в полнометражный мультфильм, длительностью в полтора часа. Сюжет Действие разворачивается вокруг 14-летнего ленивого мальчика Нильса Хольгерссона из бедной семьи фермеров. В свободное время он любит издеваться над фермерскими животными. Однажды Нильс ловит Ниссе (домовой гном), так как родители в это время были в Церкви, а Нильса оставили дома, чтобы тот учил стихи из Библии. Гном в обмен на свободу предлагает подарить Нильсу большую золотую монету, но мальчик обманывает гнома, и тот уменьшает Нильса до крошечного размера. Главный герой теперь может разговаривать с животными. Одни очень добродушно его встречают, другие же за ранние издевательства — злые и хотят отомстить. Позже над фермой пролетали дикие Гуси. И один гусь из фермы — Мортен хочет присоединится к стае. Он улетает вместе с маленьким Нильсом и его Хомяком в далёкую Лапландию на лето. Сначала дикие гуси были недовольны новыми членами стаи, но потом взяли их в далёкие приключения через исторические уголки Швеции, и естественно там без новых, опасных приключений не обойтись. Главный герой знакомится с новыми людьми и проходит своеобразную стадию катарсиса, учится помогать по настоящему людям и меняется в лучшею сторону. Ведь только доказав гному, что он стал другим, Нильс сможет обратно вернуться в свой настоящий размер. Список серий аниме # Mischievous Nils # Shrunken Nils # Riding a goose # SOS of the forest squirrels # Morten's big pinch # Bird strength contest # Battle of the mice # The crane's ball # Hungry Nils # Lex's evil scheme # Walking lead statue # Morten's first love # Goats of Hell's valley # Phantom town appearing on moonlit nights # The greedy crow and the coin bowl # Choose a crow boss # Ransomed duck child # The lake disappears # Spoiled fawn # Snake's revenge # A testy witch's prank # Bear twins who prowl the forest # Flood of swan lake # Operation 'To hell with Lex the guard-dog' # Rescue party from the sky # One stormy day # The story until now / Morten's engagement # Nils singing on a streetcorner # Arrested eagle # The taste of freshly baked bread # Monster of the forest # Look out, Nils: A mountain fire # Patrol of five # Battle of the spirits of sun and ice # Goose guard child looking for his father # Bird love # Morten the rookie papa # Lapland, land where the sun never sets # Don't follow me, Golgo # Wolf attack # Lake fire festival # Big man who built a forest # Nils's lullabye # Bataki shut in # Haunted house on a full moon # Sea shining silver # Main event of the village festival # Lex's new journey # Nils discovers a secret # Wild goose's present # To my old home # Goodbye, Akka Примечания Сылки * *